Rude Awakenings Part one: hellsing
by scarlet dragon
Summary: Girl named Sal ends up in Hellsing but doesn't know very much about how she got there. or why. chapter fourteen. reading between the lines is a challenge! R
1. chapters 1 & 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alucard, or any of the other Hellsing characters. Sal is mine, my own. My precioussss!_

Rude awakenings part one 

****

Chapter one 

****

Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light. She felt strange. Like some sort of wave had washed over her. Not to mention she felt cold. Chilled to the bone. Then she looked around.

**'**AAAAAARGH!'

That which had once been her room, now seemed to be no more than a deserted, concrete parking lot. She looked down. She was still in her bed. Which was even more strange, considering there were usually no beds in parking lots. She checked under the bed for wheels, just to make sure. The cold wind howled through the opening next to which her bed stood, and she crawled under the blankets. For now, trying to stay warm was enough. 

And then she heard moaning. A high pitched moaning, almost painful to human ears. And, against all wisdom, she peeked from under the covers to see what, or whom, it was that seemed to be in such agony. Bad idea. A group of people were moving her way. They seemed to be mesmerized by something beyond her vision. She got up to get a better look at them. Then suddenly, something seemed to strike them. They looked right at her, let out a series of monstrous screams and started running towards her with a surprising amount of speed. She let out a scream of her own, and fled in the opposite direction. Through a door, down the stairs, through another door and onto the streets. Then she realised the light had been coming from the halo's on the sealing. The streets were dark, except for the occasional street light. A pale moon shone it's light over the empty streets. The entire city felt empty. Night rang. Behind her, she heard the crowd gaining on her, and she sprinted as far away from them as she could. 

She ran down an alley, and was trapped. As she turned round, she saw the group of people moving towards her. As they got closer, Sal smelled the death surrounding them. And what seemed like people, had turned into something terrible that looked like people. 

Rotten flesh holding rotten entrails. Some lacking body parts, that had probably been ripped of by another member of their group. They seemed now more like piranhas than men and women. Even small children. This city was infected.

Panicking, she tried to claw her way up the steep wall. Impossible stopped to exist in her mind. All that was there now was survival. She mustn't die! She can't die! 

The crowd stopped. Something had got their attention, and it wasn't the helpless victim braking her nails on solid concrete. It came from behind them. The soft humming. Almost like a song. The crowd turned as one man to face this new intruder. This new snack for them to feast on. But it was far from that. They smelled it. This was no normal man. 

They were gone. It had happened so fast, she had hardly noticed it. She fell down, feeling more tired now that the adrenaline in her body began to fade. She looked up, looking for her pursuers. All she saw was that tall figure standing there. Whoever it was, the expression of almost sadistic amusement that lay on it's face was unmistakable. She backed away, until her back came in contact with solid concrete. The moonlight shone more brightly on this creature, it seemed. It moved closer to her, and she could now determine that it was in fact a he, and not an it. Clad in a long, red coat, a wide brimmed hat standing proudly on his head.

'It's a nice night, wouldn't you agree, miss?'

The figure was now standing right in front of her, holding out his hand. She took it, and he helped her up.

Chapter two 

An empty city, except for two people. A closer inspection reveals these to be a young woman dressed in evening apparel, and a very tall man dressed in old-fashioned garments, a red coat and hat. Not to mention that constant grin. And, to be quite honest with you, dear reader, Sal's not feeling very comfortable. He had saved her, that much was obvious, but she was a bit in the dark about why he had done that. He could've just left her there.

'I do not think that I could've, actually.' The stranger answered, like he was reading her thoughts. 

Maybe he was reading her thoughts…

'What were those things back there?' Sal asked, being ever inquisitive.

'My name is Alucard. Might I inquire what yours is?' The stranger asked. Sal felt her cheeks burning. The man had saved her from, from… whatever it was, and she hadn't even gone through the trouble of asking his name. 

' Sally, Sally May Gizmo, but please don't call me that!' Sal said, rather hurriedly. 'I've always hated Sally May, and Gizmo does not exactly make it better. Just call me Sal, like everyone else does.'

'Alright, miss Sal, if you insist.' Alucard answered, still with that infernal grin on his face.

'You can leave out the miss, mister Alucard, sir. Sounds a bit too much like missile.'

'The way you were at it with that wall back there, you could've had me fooled.' There it was still, that grin.

'Haha, very funny. Now that we're properly introduced, would you please tell me what those things were that tried to, ehm… eat me back there?' Sal asked.

'Those were ghouls. They hunt the living, and have been created by the undead.'

'You mean Vampires? They don't exist, they're just made up by some guy named Stoker, with too much free time on his hands and a serious mental problem.' Sal laughed.

Alucard laughed too, but at something completely different, it seemed. And finally it dawned on her.

'Say, Alucard… if I turn your name around, it spells…'

'Dracula, exactly. How very clever of you.'

Alucard turned round to face her, and grabbed her arms. Sal's eyes grew wide with shock.

'No, Alucard, please don't bite me! DON'T! PLEASE!' Sal screamed, trying very hard to loosen the iron grip the Vampire had on her arms. Not succeeding, of course. Alucard loosened his grip somewhat, took off the pair of odd sunglasses that had sheltered his eyes from sight and looked Sal right in the eye. It gave her the shivers.

'Do not worry, young woman, I shall not bite you. I am not hungry or tired. You, however, seem to be in need of rest after your little trial of endurance. Now rest your tired limbs.'

As he looked into her eyes, Sal felt them growing heavier. Unable to keep them open. Hardly able to stand up.

She fell over into Alucards arms, and he carried her the rest of the way. 


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Hellsing-series. Sal is mine, though! Keep yer mittens of o' my Sal! *growls menacingly at trespassers* 

Chapter three: waking up again 

Sal yawned and stretched a bit, then looked around. She was in a room, in a very comfortable bed, wearing some old-fashioned T-shirt that was at least two sizes to big for her… 

'AAAAAAAAAARGH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF @%$#& HAPPENED TO MY PEEJAY'S!' Sal screamed, jumping out of the bed. A few seconds later, the door to her room opened. An elderly man, dressed (from Sal's point of view) very much like a butler, looked at her with concern from the door opening.

'Is madam all right?' he enquired.

Sal sat down on a nearby chair, and sighed.

'I'm fine, thank you. Hey, wait a minute! Where are the clothes I came here in?' She asked.

'They're fine, madam. Undergoing some serious cleaning. They looked like they had seen there fair share of battle.' The man answered in a dry tone of voice, clearly suggesting that he had, in fact, seen war and this wasn't even close.

'Thank you, mister…?'

'You may call me Walter, miss…?'

'Sal, just Sal.'

Since then, Walter came and went, bringing her food, clothes (her pyjamas, to begin with, but other pieces of clothing had soon followed) and occasionally keeping her company for a while. Since her arrival at Hellsing Mansion, she hadn't been out of her room. She had no need to go out, they figured, considering she had her own bathroom. Sal began to feel awkward. Wouldn't her parents notice she was gone, and go look for her? She would be missed at school at least. Her friends would be worried. Or so she thought. They would notice, wouldn't they? 

Walter wouldn't tell her anything, except for things that were really not important at all. Yet, she began to like this old geezer, who seemed to be full of surprises. She had once seen him shooting clay-pigeons out in the yard through her window, yet could not discover a gun. Then again, he was pretty far away. She had once asked him about it, but all the old man would do was smile at her, and remain silent. Or to bring up a completely different subject. He sometimes told her something about the house, or the family that owned it. Or the time when he fought the Nazi's. Sal had always loved history, and to get such a first-rate account of it was a real treat for her. Sometimes she kept Walter with her for hours, just to listen to his stories. And Walter loved to tell them to this eager young woman, who's appetite for history seemed insatiable. Sometimes he regretted having to leave her, to attend his other duties. One night, Sal finally caught him off-guard.

'…so, who is Alucard, exactly? Does he work for Hellsing?' Sal asked, politely. She returned to her place by the fire, and looked the old servant straight in the eye.

'He does, Sal.  He's our strongest ally in our constant battle against ghouls and such.' Walter answered, returning her gaze with confidence.

'Isn't that a bit odd? You do also destroy vampires, don't you?'

'Yes, we do. But Alucard doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he's always searching for a worthy opponent but has difficulty finding one, it seems.' The butler chuckled. He knew that finding said opponent would prove to be very difficult. That Alucard was probably one of the strongest creatures to inhabit this earth.

Sal leaned a bit closer to her friend.

'Do you think you could beat him? I know you have some sort of weapon that nobody else has.' The look on her face became focussed. This time he would not be able to avoid it. She had to know.

Walter looked at her. Had she been wanting to know this for a long time, or just now? No, no, this had been boiling inside of her. Waiting for the opportune moment, and then to strike. Well, she had cornered him nicely, he would give her what she wanted. A sly smile escaped his lips.

'Wires, Sal. That is my weapon. Wires.'

Whatever kind of answer Sal had expected, this was definitely not it. She stared, blankly, for a while. Then she turned her look back to Walter.

'You've got to be kidding me! Wires? The Angel of Death is sitting right in front of me, and eliminates his enemies with killer dental floss?'

It was inevitable, like the weather. Sal burst out laughing. She, honest-to-God, could not help herself. She was rolling on the floor, gasping for breath. When the blurriness lifted a bit, she found she was not the only one on the floor. Walter, after years of hearing this prank from Alucard, and not finding it funny in the least, had finally reached the boiling point. Instead of yelling, he had found that all he could do was laugh. Laugh until his guts would fall out and his brains would implode. If anyone would have walked in at that time, it would certainly have been a funny sight. As the both of them sat up, they looked at each other. 

As we all know, it is at one of these moments that characters develop some strange hunger for romance and fall in love. Not this time though. I'm trying very hard to keep romance out of it. At least for now. Maybe later. This is just the beginning, after all.

Walter looked down at the figure that had suddenly hugged him, and he hugged her right back.

'Promise me you will demonstrate your dental floss before I leave?'

'Of course, dear.'

Of course.


	3. chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. Sal is mine, and so are her classmates._

Chapter four            

Beep- beep-beep

Sal slammed her fist on the alarm clock that had awoken her, tearing her away from such a beautiful dream. She and her lust object had been… very intimate with each other. It was fun, damnit, and now… she was awake! She decided that (for about the millionth time this week) live sucked and all was unfair. She got out of bed, showered and opened her closet in search of clean clothes.

Completely opposite of other girls her age, Seventeen-year-old Sal never cared much for clothes, as long as it fitted and didn't smell. She spent the money meant for clothes on posters with her lust object on them, not to mention her website (tribute to said lust object who was so delicious he deserved to marry her and have five hundred babies together). Concerning said lust object, there was a slight glitch in the program… he was an anime character from Gundam Wing. Darn it! She thought time and time again, as she looked at the poster hanging above her desk. Sometimes, life was just so unfair! 

She went downstairs, got herself some breakfast, discovered once again that she was running late and ran out the front door to catch the bus. As usual, she was just in time.

'Look who's late, again!' Dot smiled, as her friend sat down next to her. Sal gave her a glare.

'Don't do that, Sal. It's hell on one's features.' Janet said. Janet wanted to become miss world someday and did everything within her power to keep her facial features intact and unwrinkled. Therefore, she never smiled or frowned or got upset. She was, what you could call an average luster, lusting after Legolas. She thought he was, pretty.

'So, have you heard?' Tony asked Sal. Tony's full name was actually Antoinette, but she hated it, so she changed it into Tony. All things considered, she was more of a Tony to begin with. She usually lusted after old guys. And was a fervent fan of Hellsing.

'Heard what?' Sal answered.   

'Dot here has auditioned for Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire!' 

Dot's cheeks slowly turned strawberry. Her love for magic had caused her to fall in love with the Harry Potter books, with Snape in particular. To her it was 'professor Snape this' and 'professor Snape that' all day long. She also had a love for acting.

'But Dot, who the hell are you going to be?' Sal asked.

'Ehm, well, I was thinking about being just an extra. If I'm lucky, that is.' Dot answered truthfully. The others nodded, understanding that getting in was hard enough without expecting some big part. 

The bus rolled peacefully through the fence, and came to a halt next to the other busses. In front of it stood a great building, with many windows. And swarming with teenagers of various height, weight and age. Next to the stairs leading up to the main door was a sign.

Smarrock High 

**School for the seriously over-lusting**

Posters, pictures or any kind of image containing lust objects is forbidden. Nor shall lust objects be discussed in classes, and discussions about lust objects kept to a minimum during lunch. Dreaming, scheming and overall plotting are against regulations and will be met with hostility from the staff. Drawing your lust object is out of the question. Writing fan fiction about said lust object will lead to being expelled, and trust us, you do not want to be expelled. Oppose these rules and face the scaffold, and evil cackling will immediately ensue.

**Signed,**

**The staff**

The bell rang and all entered the school. No more lusting for a reasonable amount of time. Life was so unfair!

'Class, today we will do something completely different. And for this experiment, I need volunteers.' Mr. Sinjohn said. Of course, everyone raised their hands. Anything that had nothing to do with classes could possibly be worse then classes, therefore was good for them. 'I think I'll choose… Dot, Sally May , Antoinette and… Janet.' The rest of the class sighed, and put down their hands. There were more than a view very disappointed looks in the crowd, as the four friends followed their teacher out the door. 

' Sir, what kind of experiment is this?' Dot asked.

Mr. Sinjohn smiled but didn't answer immediately.

'You can tell us, sir. We won't spill the beans to anyone.' Tony added. She was always the most curious of the group.

'Let's just say, that… it may change your point of view.' 

He kept smiling all the way to the basement. 

The basement had always been off-limits, for as long as the students could remember. Strange noises were sometimes heard coming from within, but never had they seen anyone coming out of it. Some of the students had given up their valuable lusting time to find out what exactly it was that was hiding there, but no one had ever found out. The security was really good around that place. And now, after years of wonder, it would finally be known what was down there.

But could they handle it? 


	4. chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Sal's mine, friends an' shit also. Hellsing and it's characters are not mine, obviously._ Chapter five 

Dot. She wondered how Dot was doing. And Janet. And Tony, Tony in particular. 

They were both accused of having an old-guy fetish. Tony more than Sal, considering Zechs wasn't as old as Walter, who was nearing 69, or Alucard, who was, well…ancient. She really felt for Tony. She would've loved this. Walter looking after her, Alucard… Yes, Alucard. She had not seen him since rescued her from those horrible creatures who wanted to have her for dinner. She had to admit that that grin of his was kind of, attractive. No, bad thought. The group had made this promise to each other, not to lust after a lust object that another member of the group was lusting after. Sal, Dot, Tony and Janet each had taken this vow, and had lived by it. Whenever the lust object of another had looked so much as remotely attractive, you would count to ten and force this thought out of your system. This was their policy. Sal would obey it. She was pretty sure that the others would.

A short knock on the door disrupted her musings.

'Enter.' 

Walter entered with her lunch. It smelled delicious as ever. He sure knew how to cook.

'I'll put it on the table. You all right, Sal?' The old man enquired.

Sal sighed.

'Sure, I'm fine. Just wondering about my friends. Will I ever see them again, Walter?'

'I don't know. Perhaps. One must never give up hope.'

Sal grinned. 'Sounds like you had to tell yourself that quite a lot of times, Shinigami. Seems that I'm not the only one here who is slightly depressed.'

The Butler returned her grin. 'True, very true. I'm just not happy with the way things have been going lately. The trouble between Sir Integra and Iscariot is increasing. There have been rumours of father Anderson being back in town. We've had trouble keeping Alucard at bay, he's been dying for a good fight and rather disturbed that he can't have one, yet.'

Sal had heard stories before about Iscariot, and about father Anderson and his twisted cleansing-methods. Cleansing? Hmm, sounds very familiar, Sal thought to herself. She was trying to think hard about where she had heard it, but couldn't reach it for some reason. It gave her a slight head ache. Walter saw she was in pain, and decided to quietly exit the room.

'Walter, stay awhile, I have something to ask you.' Sal said, through the throbbing of her head. The butler took his usual seat by the now extinguished fire. If Sal had questions, he wouldn't be out of there before Christmas. Figuratively speaking, of course. Sal took the opposite seat.

'Did Hellsing's radar system pick up anything on the night that Alucard rescued me?'

The butler thought about this for a while. 

'I can't remember, Sal. In all honesty, I don't think so. I'll check with the chief intelligence officer. I'm sure he can tell me.' Walter answered. Sal seemed relieved to hear this. 

'Thank you. I think I'll go to bed early today. Don't bother with dinner too much, all right? Just something simple and light will do. I'd like to sleep without dreams for one night, if possible.' Sal said, and sighed. 

Walter smiled at her, nodded and stood up from his seat.

'Thank you.'

'No problem, Sal. I'll bring your dinner early, if that's alright with you, of course?'

'That sound good. See you later, Shinigami.'

Walter exited the room. He was worried about Sal. He had heard Alucard making comments that were… rather indescent. Though that didn't bother him half as much, as that Walter had the strange feeling that Alucard would actually do it. Alucard, once you got to know him, was formed partly out of hot air. He had a lot of talk, and some serious strength to back it up, if necessary. He also had arrogance in abundance. He would use this girl to get to Integra, to make her jealous, to make her feel her unimportance to him. Alucard could do that. Today felt like one of those days when keeping an eye on the girl would be a good idea. Yes, a very good idea indeed. He walked back to the kitchens to think a bit. And he had to look after dinner.

Sal was exhausted. She looked at the clock. Half past eight. It was hardly evening, but she was so tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She got into her silk, red pyjama's (courtesy of Hellsing Manor), brushed her teeth and dived into bed. It didn't take long for sleep to wash over her like and all-consuming wave.

Wha.. what happened. Where was she? Everything around her was strange and green. Like she was floating in green fluid. She was floating in green fluid. But how could this be? She was in her bed! In a comfortable room! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! Sal screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. Then she felt herself being pulled away from the green, and everything turned a recognisable black and she was back in her bed.

Sal awoke with a start, and looked around. Everything was dark. She turned on the light, and looked at the clock. It was half past eleven. Hmm, she had only been out for three hours. So many hours to go. What if she dreamed again? What would happen then? Sal hated to admit it, but she was scared. She turned off the light, but she didn't really want to go back to sleep. No, it was definitely saver to stay awake.

Or was it? 


	5. chapter 6

Disclaimer: except for Sal, her classmates and other school-related people, I do not own any characters.

Chapter six 

Mr. Sinjohn opened the door to the basement. Sal couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had expected a lot of junk, puddles of water and rats the size of… well, you get the picture. But there was none of that here. In fact, this was more of a laboratory then a basement. The walls were hidden behind all kinds of weird equipment. Monitors were flashing on and off, showing all kinds of statistics. There were all kinds of people walking around, wearing white coats and others protective clothing of some kind. But all of them had some strange symbol on their clothing. It was shaped like the head and torso of some young woman, her eyes were glowing blue, and her hair was a strange kind of blond. Underneath the symbol were the following initials:

**C.R.O.F.**

'Excuse me sir, but what does that mean? CROF?' Dot asked mr. Sinjohn.

'That means: Coalition for Research Of Fangirlism.'

'Oh… yeah that figures. Considering where we are.' Dot said. 

To the others it didn't seem obvious at all. After all, the idea that this was a research- centre and not a school was a bit confusing. What kind of odd place was this, exactly? Janet in particular wasn't feeling very well. But that was probably because she thought of what the damp air down here could possibly do to her hairdo.

Dot was fascinated by all this. When she had said that she found it logical that such a place would be where it was, she wasn't completely telling the truth. She was just as overwhelmed as the others. Even Tony, who was usually quite the model of zen was absorbed by all this new information.

They followed their teacher through a large door at the back of the 'basement'. He let the girls in, then closed the door behind them. They were now in what seemed to be some sort of waiting room. There were four comfortable chairs placed conveniently in front of a large desk. Behind the desk sat a woman. Her stern eyes went over each girl as they sat themselves down in one of the chairs. As soon as they were all seated the woman began to speak.

'Hello, young women. You have been selected as part of our project to understand the minds of fan girls. Being each of you different in nature, and worshipping different kinds of characters you shall give us good information about what moves you young one's into blind worship. When you return from your ordeal, hopefully you will be better people then you were. And you will understand the value of your lives here and now instead of worshipping something that will never be. My best wishes and may your wit be with you.'

The girls felt rather depressed after this. They arose and followed mr. Sinjohn and this strange woman with the stern look through the next door. Sal noticed that this door seemed to be made of some kind of metal. Why? She wondered. But she hardly had time to wonder, when she saw what was behind said door. She had never seen anything like it in her entire life. It was even bigger than the previous laboratory they were in. all kinds of strange things floating in big tubes filled with some kind of fluid. Hey, hold on, were that… people? Sal pressed her face against the glass of one of those tubes. In it floated the body of a young woman, probably about her age. Her arms were hanging lifeless alongside her body, her eyes were closed.

Who are these people? Sal thought to herself, as she followed the group further into the abyss, as she had now come to think about it. She felt her body grow cold with sweat. Something was very wrong here. 

Finally they reached their destination. A Dome-shaped sealing above them, in front of them four tubes facing, it seemed, north, south, east and west. Four tubes, four girls… then it dawned on Sal.

'YOU WANT TO PUT US IN TUBES, JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH THOSE OTHER GIRLS!' Sal shouted. Janet screamed, and ran. Dot hid behind the nearest huge computer and Tony got herself ready for one hell of a fight. Sal could do nothing but stare at her teacher and this, this… woman, who had so cleverly lured them in here.

'Easy, girls, easy.' Mr. Sinjohn replied. 'Those girls you saw in the glass tubes back there were Mary Sue's. We transported some here for research, but it seems they cannot live outside their natural environment. If they can't lust, they're nothing.' He pronounced 'lust' like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Sal had calmed down a bit, but was still on guard. Some mild squealing was heard as two security people dragged a very frightened Janet back to the group. Dot had come from her hide out on her own accord. Tony, in between had put her fists down but was still eyeing anyone who dared come near, except for her friends. 

'Then why did you bring us here?' Sal asked. They had been kept in the dark for to long now, it was time to get some answers. This time, it was the woman who answered.

'Those tubes you see before you are meant for brainwave-research. Your bodies will go through a short cleaning-period, so the circuits will attach properly to your bodies without dirt disrupting the transfer-process. And the fluid that will then fill up the tank will speed up that process. Meaning that, to you it might look like days, or even months, and in truth it will only take an hour or so.'

'What are you talking about? Where are we going?' Asked Janet, though she was smart enough to guess the answer. 

'It's all very simple, really.' The stern-looking woman continued.' You shall each be put in one of these tubes. You will be cleansed of anything disruptive and you will be put into dream-status. In this dream-status, you shall be put into the world where your lust object resides. When there, you shall not know how you got there, yet you will know your name and other personal things. It is vital for us to get uncorrupted information, and if you would know, your behavioural pattern would change and ruin the experiment.'

'And… there's no risk at all of us getting damaged?' Tony enquired.

'There's always a risk in cases of new discoveries. But the damage will be kept to a minimum, I assure you.'

Tony nodded, but deep down she was ill at ease. Janet stood next to her, leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Sal was too far away to hear, but it seemed to throw Tony off balance a bit. Sal shuddered involuntarily.

'All right, then. Question time is over. Close the dome.' 


	6. chapter 7

Chapter seven 

As Sal's eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light, Sal noticed the shadows being strangely different. She couldn't help but look at them, as they changed before her eyes into a tall shape, even darker than said shadows. It loomed over her, and seemed to devour her just by being there. Sal tried to move, but couldn't, and she got scared. She tried to say something, but found she couldn't. Then she tried to scream! Nothing. Not a sound, but that of the wind outside. The shape took form, and she recognized him.

Alucard! But what does he want from me? Sal thought to herself, as the vampire moved closer to the bed.

'Hello, young woman. Nice to see that you are so nicely settled in.' Alucard said, as he looked with admiration at the red silk pyjamas, and probably at what lay underneath. Sal tried once more to back away from him, but his gaze held her where she was. He stretched out a hand and touched her face, then slowly traced a line down to her neck.

'For some time now, I have wondered where you came from. Not to mention how you got here. And all of sudden, it appeared to me, that maybe that wasn't so important as the fact that you are here. Who knows when you will vanish again…'

That look, that had pinned her down now lifted her up and she walked slowly towards him, her mind trying with all its power to break the strong lock he held on it. And then she was standing right in front of him, then into his arms she fell. They encircled her waist, and held her tight, his stare ever fixed on her eyes. She was helpless. He had rapped her brain in a fog, and though her eyes noticed everything, she saw nothing at all. She was trapped in the darkness of her own mind, and she didn't even have the power to hate it.

His face moved ever closer to hers, whispering things to her that she couldn't really hear. Probably more for his own comfort. His head lowered, and he nibbled at her neck ever so softly, barely touching her skin. Then, very slowly, prolonging the moment until he could bare it no longer, he sunk his teeth into her flesh. 

Pain! Where is all this pain coming from? I, I…can't see! I CAN'T SEE! WHERE AM I! WHAT'S GOING ON! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME, PLEASE!

_It's so dark in here._

Suddenly, the door burst open! 

' AAALUCAAARRD!'

Alucard let go of her neck and looked up in confusion. In the doorway stood a very pissed off Walter. And if there's anything to be scared of in this world, then it's definitely a very pissed off Walter. Alucard was slightly thrown of-balance, and Sal slipped from his arms and fell quietly to the floor. Walter slowly walked towards Alucard, and if looks could breath fire his would've.

'HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS OUR GUEST! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THIS YOUNG WOMAN! YOU ARE A STAIN ON THIS HOUSEHOLD!' Walter practically screamed at Alucard, who had now restored his everlasting smirk.

'But it's not just that, is it, Shinigami?' The smirk had turned malevolent.' You want her for yourself, do you not? Well, here she is, packed up and ready to go. And don't tell me you don't want her. You know of my powers, I can see your lust, old friend. You may be old in body, but not in mind.' Malevolence made way for cold amusement.

Walter stood silently in front of Alucard. Of course the vampire was right. He was very fond of this girl, and not always in a descent way. He had dreamed of her once or twice, making it necessary for him to change the sheets, but he would never really… would he? No, out of the question! Not like this anyway, when she was helpless. That would not only be weak, but also very un-gentlemanly of him.

The pain has lessened. I wonder where I am. Mom's obviously not here. Feel lonely right now. Hey, is that light?

Sal sat up slowly. She was back in her bed, Alucard was gone. Next to her on the bed sat Walter. He saw she was awake, and smiled at her.

'How are you feeling, Sal?'

'Vague. Tired. Empty.'

The butler chuckled.' Not completely empty, thank God.'

Sal laughed, but found this painful. Note to self, no more lauging.

'Would you like to drink something, tea perhaps?' Walter asked.

'Yes, Walter. That would be very nice.' Sal replied.

'Then I shall go and make you some.'

As Walter exited the room, Sal fell back on the mattress. Alucard had bitten her. In Tony's fan fics, no one ever got bitten. At least, not involuntarily. And then Walter had rescued her from becoming a vampire, and she was grateful for it.

In the kitchen. The kettle was already boiling and whistling for quite a while, yet nobody turned down the flame. Maybe, because there was nobody there. Maybe because whistling kettles were very good in drowning out all other noise, such as the sound of a crying old man.


	7. chapter 8

Chapter eight 

The girls looked on in amazement as they saw the great dome coming down, until there was no way out, except for the small emergency-exit. But that looked like it was pretty much sealed off.

' Ladies, we would like you to take off your clothes now.' Mr. Sinjohn said.

Their attention returned to their teacher. 

' What do you mean, take off our clothes?' Dot asked.

'  You can't do this experiment with your clothes on, it would disrupt the process. Now, strip!' 

Unwillingly, the girls stripped, until they were clad in nothing but their underwear.

' The underwear will have to go, too.' Their teacher said.

 This was a bit too much for our girls.

' No fucking way!' Tony said.

' But, they will disrupt the equipment.' Mr Sinjohn said hesitantly.

' If you don't back off really fast, I'm gonna seriously disrupt your equipment. Am I making myself clear here?' Tony answered, every inch a viper.

Mr. Sinjohn took her advice to heart and backed away from them. Tony had scared him off pretty good. In the end, it was decided that the lab assistants would find a way to work around it. Though some of them were pretty sorry not to see anything worth seeing. The girls stepped towards the tubes, but the stern-looking woman held them back.

'Hold on, girls. We'll have to do a physical before you can go in.'

She led them towards four physicians that were standing quietly aside. It didn't take very long, before they were all approved. They were now led towards the tubes. Dot was quietly a bit claustrophobic, but refused to tell anyone this. She didn't want to ruin it. Besides, she hadn't suffered from it for ten years now. Surely it would be gone by now? But as they were getting closer to the tubes, she wasn't so sure about that. She stopped. It wasn't long before Mr. Sinjohn noticed this. He stepped back, until he stood next to her.

' What's the problem, Dot?' he asked. Dot breathed deeply.

' I, I think I have claustrophobia, sir. I don't think I can do this!' she replied sheepishly. The others had joined her.

' You never told us this. Why not?' Tony demanded to know. Dot blushed. She honestly didn't know why not. Maybe she hadn't thought it important enough. Maybe she was just scared.

' I don't know why not. I just didn't. you'll have to do this without me, guys.'

The girls were dumbfounded. Even Janet forgot not to show emotion.

' But, we're in this together.' Sal said. Dot was silent, looking at the floor. Then Tony resolutely turned back to the tubes and continued her way. 

' Hey, Tony, where are you going?' Janet said. Tony halted, but didn't look back.. When she spoke, her voice was restrained.

' Let's just get this over with, shall we?' she said.

' She's right. You guys go. I'll keep an eye on you, make sure nothing bad happens.' Dot said, feeling her friend's disappointment. Sal and Janet hesitated for a moment, then joined Tony. As they were standing in front of the tubes, Sal looked at Tony. There was that stubborn expression on her face, like always when she got impatient with someone.

' Don't be so hard on Dot, Tony. We can't all be tough.' She whispered in her friends ear. Tony turned and faced her.

' This is not about being tough, it's about honesty. She's kept this from us for all these years. I thought we were close, Dot. I really thought you trusted me.' 

Now, people don't usually get as upset over such petty things as Tony did about Dot not telling her. But strange occurrences make fools of us all. Tony was stressed, like any animal once it enters an unknown environment. She felt insecure, and tried to talk and bluff her way out it. Dot was used to this, she and Tony had known each other since kinder garden.  They each had their ways of doing things. Tony was straight to the point, Dot was more diplomatic and quiet. 

Right now, they were both stressed.

' Sorry, Tony.' Dot whispered. Tony seemed not to hear. Dot walked back to the stern-looking woman. The tension was almost visible. Three lab-assistants joined the other three, and started placing tiny, strange-looking squares on several parts of their bodies, carefully avoiding any parts  that may cause them to be slapped hard in the face. When the girls were all 'squared up' one of the assistants pulled a lever, and simultaneously the glass openings of all four tubes went up. The girls looked within to see what the interior was like, and it looked very comfortable indeed. Once more, the assistants aided them, helping each of them in her own tube. There, the small squares were attached to a series of wires on the inside of each tube. Once each girl, except for Dot of course, was all wired up, Mr. Sinjohn stepped up for one last pep-talk.

' There's nothing to worry about, girls. In fact, you should all be very glad to be in this experiment. This will give you the ultimate opportunity to meet with the object of your undying devotion.'

At this, the girls brightened up a bit. They were all very anxious to meet their lust object. Dot sighed. If she wasn't such a wimp, she could be there with them. Now, she felt isolated. Missing out on all the fun. For a moment, she considered going. Then there was that small space in which she would end up, and she didn't want to go at all. The stern-looking woman seemed to notice this inner struggle.

' If you're having second thoughts, now is the time to make up your mind. Once the procedure starts, it'll be very difficult to plug you in, if not impossible. Are you sure about your refusal?' 

Dot thought for  a second, then looked at her neighbour.

' I'm sure.'

The woman looked at Dot, then nodded towards the assistant that had turned the lever.

' Switch it on. Normal speed, perform personality matrix scan, check emotional balances for imperfections. If found, then filter those out. Check for glitches in the system. Adjust the chamber compression. Activate Stasis.' 


	8. chapter 9

Chapter nine 

Sal had to stay in bed for a few more days. Lucky for her, Alucard hadn't turned her into a vampire or worse, a ghoul. To him, she had simply been dinner. Walter kept a very close eye on her. Even Integra had trouble getting him to run some errands for her, when usually he was at her disposal for every whim. No, Integra didn't like this one bit. This girl, who had wormed her way into Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing's household. She was upset, that was sure. So, one day, when Sal was more or less restored, she was summoned by Integra. Sal was a bit nervous about this. What would the lady of the house want from her? Surely, she wouldn't blame her for Alucard's attack? Would she? Walter led her to Integra's office. In front of the door, he halted. 

' Are you ready for this, Sal?' The old man asked.

' As ready as I will ever be.' She answered. 

Walter turned back, and strode back towards the kitchen. He had lunch to prepare. Sal breathed deeply, concentrated on something pleasant (like having tea with Walter and him telling her stories) and knocked on the door.

' Enter' Sir Integra Hellsing sat behind her desk, rearranging papers when Sal entered. On the other end of the desk stood a wooden chair. Integra motioned for Sal to sit down. Then she started talking.

' I understand you have asked Walter to find out if any oddities were noticed the night you got here. I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred that night. At least, not as far as we could measure. You say that you have no idea how you got here, but I find that rather hard to believe. In fact, your being here has created tension in this household as we have not experienced before. You are a distraction, miss Gizmo, and I suggest you start thinking of a way to get home.'

Integra took her time. She lit a cigar, puffed out a nice-looking smoke-ring and turned her attention once more towards the young girl, who was very obviously confused. Inwardly, she was smiling. Time to show who was in charge of this household.

' As of late, I have noticed you are taking up a lot of time of one particular member of my staff. I suggest you stop doing this. You must understand that, visitor that you are, you have no right to claim said employee as if you were in some way engaged to him. Furthermore,' another smoke-ring,' I apologise for that little, accident, with another employee of mine. Though I have no idea why this could've occurred, unless you had in some way provoked said employee. It would be wise to keep a low profile, until you find a way to go home. Until that time, you shall behave as a guest of this mansion ought to behave.' 

Sal was speechless. For a short while, that is. On the inside she was boiling, but on the outside she looked really calm. This frustrated Integra a bit, she had hoped for some proof of the girl's anger. But, instead, Sal was silent. At length, she stood up and looked at the blond woman who sat at the other end of the desk. When, at length, Sal spoke her words had been weighed carefully before they were pronounced.

' Of course, Sir Hellsing, I'm very sorry for keeping your employee with me so very often. But I do not get a chance to go anywhere, and he is the only one that I can talk to. About that incident with Alucard, I did nothing to provoke him. We had only met once before, when had saved me from the ghouls. He had no good reason whatsoever to attack me like that. I shall now return to my room, if that is all right with you, of course.' Without waiting for an answer, Sal walked calmly towards the door, and back to her room. Her sanctuary. Where no one would watch her crying. 

Once back safely in her room, Sal screamed. Not a panic scream, but a scream that you can only utter when in pain. Sal was in pain. She had hoped for support, but had gotten a cold shower instead. And a warning. Do not talk to Walter, and make yourself scarce. That had been the hidden message. Of that she was sure. She had thought about how to get home, of course, but couldn't think of anything. She had tried all the obvious things, of course. Like, talking a plane home. but that turned out to be impossible. Literally,  nothing existed outside of London, except the Vatican. When she had tried to book a flight to the States, the line had gone dead. There was no way in hell to get back home. She had tried calling her parents, with the same result of the line going dead. She couldn't call her friends, either. Same thing. Like the States didn't even exist at all. Like that part of the world was a black hole. That went for other parts of the world to. Only London and the Vatican. Only Hellsing, and Iscariot. She was alone, and without help from anyone. Well, that wasn't exactly true.

A knock on the door. Sal, who had just done a very nice bit of crying, sat up and tried to look cheerful.

'Enter'

The door opened, and Walter walked in. Of course, he saw that she had been crying. He put her lunch on the desk and sat down next to her. Sal looked at him.

' I just had an enlightening meeting with Sir Integra. She seems to think I'm staying here on purpose, maybe to bother her and sabotage her organisation. She practically blamed Alucard's attack on me and she wants me out of here on the first train. And I can't talk to you either. She says I'm 'claiming' you too much.' Sal breathed deeply, this would be difficult. Like telling a lover that he can't come by anymore, because daddy doesn't approve of him.' I think it may be better for you to stay away for a while. Until…' Then, the emotion got the best of her. She cried. Walter put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. He spoke softly to her, saying all kinds of sweet words. Things like it was going to be all right, and that there was no need to be afraid. That he'd be there for her, even if he had to break the rules. He wouldn't abandon her. And she cried, but felt safe. That day, Walter had come to a conclusion. She wasn't a love interest, she was his protégée and he would protect her. They sat together for hours, until Walter had to prepare dinner. Sir Integra would not find out, he thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.


	9. chapter 10

Chapter ten Dot's point of view 

****

Well, there they go. Without me, of course, because I was to scared to go with them. Damn claustrophobia! 

Dot watched as the glass hoods of the tubes came down, sealing the tubes. A strange green fluid filled the tubes, but Dot's friends were already asleep, or 'in stasis' as the assistants called it. All kinds of strange lights started glowing, she heard things bleeping and other strange noises emanating from all sides. She felt uncomfortable with all this strange stuff around. But she wasn't the only one who was ill at ease. The stern-looking woman didn't seem to be comfortable either. 

All of a sudden, there was a very strange sound coming from one of the machines. And the tubes started shaking slightly. Mr.Sinjohn looked at his colleague.

' Esmeralda, what's going on?' he asked. The stern looking woman, or should I say Esmeralda, shook her head.

' I don't know.' She answered. She started checking the machines, but apparently couldn't find anything. One of the assistants came running to her, and showed her some paper which was full of calculations. They talked for a while. Then they turned to the machines, and started calibrating all kinds of new data into them. Dot became a bit scared, everybody seemed to be confused. Then the shaking stopped. The tension lifted. Esmeralda turned towards the tubes, looked then over a bit and pushed one of the red buttons on the side. On the inside of the dome, there were now four screens, each on a different side of the wall. Three were filled with darkness, number four was the inside of one of the tubes. So, we're gonna sneak into their brains, Dot thought to her self. Monitoring what they do. Then she remembered something.

' Excuse me, madam?' Dot said to Esmeralda.

' Yes, young woman?'

' Ehm, if time passes faster for them than it does for us, how will we monitor what happens, without having to watch some sort of fast forward thing?'

Esmeralda thought about this, then answered.

' we only watch things that stand out for them. When their emotions go off the scale. And we're taping it, so we can watch it later and slow it down a bit.'

Dot nodded. That made sense. She swallowed, then asked another question.

' What just happened, with everything shaking and going nuts?'

' The machines were calibrated for four, but there were only three tubes occupied. We forgot to re-calibrate the machines.' Esmeralda answered.

Dot felt horrible. Because of her, something might have gone wrong. Someone might have got hurt. Her musings were disrupted by Mr.Sinjohn, who was having a very animated conversation with Esmeralda. She looked concerned, and Dot felt even worse when she heard flares of what was going on.

'… think something is wrong. They're not where they are supposed to be…Antoinette in Lord of the Rings… in Hellsing, Janet in Gundam Wing… call it off.' 

Esmeralda looked angry. When she spoke, her voice sounded restrained.

' … will continue, just a variable… doesn't really matter… data important for this research.'

Dot couldn't see how, since everyone got mixed up, and wouldn't lust at all, probably. But Esmeralda seemed to be in charge, and her will was law around here. So the experiment comtinued.

Dot watched the screens anxiously for information about her friends' whereabouts. 


	10. chapter 11

**A/N: To avoid confusion, Sal only knows about the anime and Tony never told her about the millennium-trio and such. People who've read the manga will probably not agree with me on the London/Vatican- thing.** Chapter eleven 

Integra Wingates Hellsing had always been a strong-minded woman. So the idea of Walter not listening to what she had said to him when they had talked, had never even crossed her mind. Walter made sure that she never noticed him to be elsewhere then she expected him to be. But is wasn't easy. 

Sal, on the other hand, had become very fixed on getting back home. She didn't trust Alucard, and Integra wasn't being very supportive either. 

The only person she would really miss, was Walter. She liked him, a lot. The way they could talk about everything. There just was this difference between Walter and her friends. And it wasn't just age and gender. Walter had something. That was the best way she could find to explain it.

A while ago, she and Walter had discussed why there was nothing outside of London or the Vatican. Walter had lifted an eyebrow, and answered that he hadn't even noticed. He never travelled outside of London now. They considered this for a while, then began to do more research. They found out, that none of the atlases ever showed more than said areas. It was very strange. Holding atlas with two hundred pages, and finding 98 percent of them to be empty. Like nothing existed outside of the world described in Hellsing. Walter, who had never given this any thought, was getting very confused. He knew that, somehow there was more than just those two areas, yet he could never remember hearing anything about them, or having ever been there (though, of course, had has at least been in Germany, kicking Nazi-butt, but somehow Germany wasn't on the map either). Sal, who had actually been to France, thought it was even weirder. Somehow, this just didn't fit. 

There were more oddities, like the dreams. She had been having them more frequent now. At least once every two nights, she was floating in some strange fluid screaming her lungs out. Last time, she thought she saw someone she new. Could this be Dot? How strange. She had never dreamed about Dot before. But then again, she'd never dreamed about floating around in fluid either. Strange things were stirring, and she couldn't place her finger on it, but somehow something here was changing. Dreams, and a home that simply wasn't there. Could things be any more vague?

Walter was standing in the kitchen, as usual, preparing dinner. Peacefully cutting vegetables, humming some tune.

'Hello, Alucard.' The servant said, as the vampire's head came floating through the sealing behind him.

'You still have your instincts, old friend.' Alucard responded, as the rest of him poured out of the sealing. He turned round, and softly landed on his feet. 'So, how's your protégée? I do hope we're still good friends?' He sounded sincere, but the smirk betrayed him. As it usually did.

'She's fine, thank you, Alucard. It's so nice of you to care. But then again, you like her too, don't you?' Walter said, matter-of-factly. 

'Hmmm,' The vampire murmured, and licked his lips. 'I do, I do. Such a nice, cherry-flavoured young woman. And so… untouched. Virginity is a virtue.'

The cutting ceased. 

'Did you want to turn her, Alucard?'

A short pause.

'I certainly would have considered it. In fact, I think I would've bitten her, turned her and then taken her. Yes, I like that order. Let's keep it that way. Besides, it would be more fun. I wonder how she would react to being a vampire. Not like Seras, I'm sure. She would bare her new self with pride. She would stand up and show the people what kind of woman she could be. They would admire her, revere her, worship her…'

'Sounds to me like Integra with fangs.' Always nice to have a Walter around to kick your brain back into reality. The vampire shook his head in denial.

'No, old man. This is different.'

'How so? You admire strength, and willpower. They both have that. They're both young. Be honest with me Alucard. If you had the choice, wouldn't you rather turn your master?' Walter spoke this last word with a bit of contempt. He knew Alucard didn't like to serve humans. He just found it, entertaining. At least, for now. He hadn't seriously fought the bonds yet, but Walter knew it wouldn't take much longer before things reached the boiling-point. Alucard was dangerous when he was really mad, Walter knew this. Yet he just provoked him. Maybe he, too, was getting careless. Maybe this was something inevitable. 

Alucard had not responded. He stood still, and seemed to be very busy thinking. Walter continued chopping vegetables.     


	11. chapter 12

Chapter twelve 

It was quiet outside. Even the weather felt dull. To be quite honest with you, dear reader, it was just a very dull day for everyone. Even Walter had got bored with everything. He had done all his daily chores, and was lazily sitting outside reading a book. The sun shone brightly and everything was calm. At least, for a short while.

'WALTER!' Integra came storming out of the house, looking every bit as pissed as she felt. Walter arose from the lawn and looked at her questioningly.

'Yes madam?'

'What is that, that…woman still doing in my house?' Integra said, her eyes fuming behind her glasses.

'We tried to find her home, sir Integra, but it seems it doesn't exist.' Walter said helplessly. He knew Integra would never believe this.

'Goddamn you, Walter! You know I'm to old to believe such pitiful excuses! You just don't want her to leave, do you?'

Walter took a deep breath. She was right, he was very reluctant to see her leave. But she still had to go home. It was, after all, what she wanted. He looked Integra in the eyes.

'Sir Integra, I assure you this is no excuse, but an actual fact. This young woman wouldn't lie to me, I'm very sure of that.' He answered.

'Are you?'

'Yes, Integra, I am.'

Integra thought a while, then answered.

'I don't know what it is with this girl, but I want her out of here. Now, fact is she can't have come from nowhere. So either she mental, or she's lying. Consider that, would you Walter?'

the servant bowed in recognition. 

'Oh, and Walter… it's sir Integra. Keep that in mind, please.' Integra strode back into the house, leaving an upset Walter, as far as Walter ever got upset, that is. What if she was right? Walter thought. After all, it is impossible to come from nowhere. Yet, she wouldn't lie to me, and she's not insane either. What the hell is going on?

Behind a nearby tree, Sal was getting pretty damn angry with Integra. How could she? Trying to steal the only friend she had in this damn place! Damn her, damn her to hell! I hope Alucard bites her, that would show her that she isn't as high and mighty as she thinks she is. He would show her what it means to have no choice. To be helpless and trapped. Sal sat behind the tree a bit more, and pondered more of such thoughts, until she saw Walter get up and walk back to the mansion. She followed him at a safe distance. Or so she thought.

'Outside, are we? How long have you been sitting behind that tree?'

Sal stopped dead in her tracks.

'You knew I was there?' She asked in disbelief.

'Yes, Sal, I did. You have been here about as long as I have. Would you follow me into the house, please, I have to discuss things with you.'

Sal gulped and followed Walter into the house. When they were back, Walter took her to the kitchen, and made some tea. Once both parties were happily seated with a hot cup of tea, Walter spoke.

'Dear Sal,' He began, but Sal interrupted him.

'I know what you're thinking!' She blurted out.

'Do you? Well, by all means, tell me.' The butler answered.

'You probably think I'm a liar! That I'm here to bring down the organisation! To kill Integra, even! I don't know! Just that I'm here to do harm. But I can assure you, that's not true! I don't know how I got here, and everyone's against me, and I'm having nightmares, and, and… I'm confused, Walter. I just want to get home, but home doesn't exist, and everyone else's mean to me! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!' Sal was getting very depressed, very fast. She decided to sip some in tea in the hope of Walter not noticing how sad she actually was.

The old man looked at her for a while, then answered.

'I don't think you're here to bring harm to this organisation, or anyone who's part of it. You're not insane either. I think you really do life in the United States, but I can't explain why we can't find it in the Atlas, or anywhere for that matter. I have my own theories about that, but let's leave that to rest for now, shall we? Meanwhile, why don't you tell me about the nightmares? They seem to bother you quite a lot these days.'

Sal was happy for the change of subject, and began to tell Walter about the fluid, and nobody seeming to hear her scream. Her body wouldn't move, either. It was strange. Walter sipped his tea. He looked at her. Maybe, she wasn't lying. Maybe, that last theory of his could actually be true. Water stood up.

'I can make you a special herb tea to help you get those nightmares out of your sleep, if you like?' He said. Sal stood up, too.

'Sound like a great idea to me! I think I may sleep soundly tonight, with any luck.'

'I certainly hope so.'

Sir Integra Hellsing was working late, as usual. Outside, the moon shone brightly and powerful. Integra could practically turn off the lamp on her desk, and she would still be able to read. But that wasn't very good for her eyesight, and she didn't ant it to get worse than it already was. In her office, there were always shadows lurking on corners. Which was her own fault, because Integra had placed the few lamps she had wrongly. Walter had commented on it once or twice, but had given up almost instantly. He knew Integra wouldn't change a thing, unless there was no other option. The shadows seemed awfully long, though, Integra thought to herself as she looked around her office. They almost seemed to come alive. Then it struck her.

'What is it, Alucard, I'm working.'

'You're always working, Integra. When is the last time we had some fun, hmm?' The vampire came out of the shadows, and looked at her with a certain hint of sexual appraisal. 

'Alucard, why are you looking at me like that? Alucard? ALUCARD!' 


	12. chapter 13

Chapter thirteen 

****

'ALUCAARD!' 

Sal awoke with a start. Something was horribly wrong, she could feel it. She jumped out of bed, put on her robe and ran out of her room. In the hallway, she met Walter. He had an expression on his face that definitely expressed concern.

'I heard screaming, and…'

'It came from Integra's room. Come on Sal, we have to hurry!' the butler said, as he made his way there. Sal followed him. Walter knocked on the door, shouting Integra's name. When no answer came they tried opening the door, finding it locked. Walter kicked in the door. 

'Oh… my… God!' 

At the back of the room stood Alucard, Integra in his arms, his fangs in her neck. As he saw who had just entered, he had let go. But that was more out of mockery than actual concern. He smiled benignly at them, to show that he had noticed them. In between, Integra had opened her eyes, blood dripping from her exposed artery. She was bleeding to death, and she knew it. She mouthed something, though neither Walter nor Sal could figure out what it was. The fact that her eyes, now no longer shaded by her glasses that lay helplessly on the floor beneath her, were begging them to save her was enough for both of them.

'Hello Shinigami, how nice to see you. And you brought a friend. How convenient. At least I don't have to share now.' The vampire smiled as he licked some of the blood off of Integra's neck. 'Waste not is what they say.' He said, as he looked up once more into the faces of what he could now consider his enemies. Walter felt this as well, that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Alucard.

'And how is your little protégée doing, Walter? Still blessedly naïve, I hope?'

'Be silent, nosferatu! Walter said. His usual tone of voice was gone, it had been replaced by a low throaty sound. The sound of someone on the edge of control. Sal could do nothing but stare at the young woman hanging helplessly in Alucard's arms, fighting to remain conscious. Whatever Walter was going to do, he'd better do it fast, she thought, or Integra may not pull through. Walter, in the mean time, was thinking over his options. He could attack now, and risk Integra getting hurt, but she would certainly not survive if he did that. He had to aim so precise, every inch counted. Damn you, Alucard, for making me do this!

'Damn you, Alucard! Why? Was your existence that bad?'

The vampire got mad. Hundreds of eyes were looking at Walter with absolute rage in them. His blackness covered the room.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, OLD MAN? TO SERVE  BEINGS THAT ARE SO FAR BENEATH YOU, YOU HAVE TO GET YOURSELF A PAIR OF BENOCULARS TO BE ABLE TO FIND THEM. I AM VLADMIR TEPES, COUNT OF TRANSILVARNIA, AND NOTHING YOU DO WILL STOP ME FROM HAVING THIS, THIS… WOMAN FOR MY OWN PLEASURES.! She has ruled me for long enough. I feel tired, Walter… very tired. I need this. I must feel… at least once in my undead life, I must feel. She will do that, I know she will. She will be mine, Shinigami, do not try to stop me. It's dangerous. Let me have her, she means this much to me.' The look on the vampire's face had gone from angry to downright imploring Walter to stay out of it.

'I'm sorry Alucard, but I can't do that. She has a business to run. Besides, have you ever considered that you may just be taking revenge for what her great-grandfather did to you? He took Mina away from you.'

'Old news, Shingami. Abraham was no fun. She however,' Alucard continued,' will give me what I need. Oh, now that we're on the subject, how is your love life, Walter? Sal?'

Sal, who had been busy thinking up a plan to get Integra away from Alucard, was temporarily taken aback by this.

'W-What do you mean?'

The vampire let out a hollow laugh.

'You mean our dear Angel hasn't told you? Oh, Walter, you never cease to amaze me.'

Walter's jaw was clenched, so were his fists.

'Leave it, Alucard, that doesn't matter now!'

But the Vampire had other plans. He would distract the two "termites" until there was simply no more time to save their precious Sir Hellsing, so that they would be forced to see him feed his precious blood to her. To see her transform into something she had fought and hated. How beautiful would that be? Walter had thought, and come to a conclusion.

The wires whizzed through the air, not to be heard by human ears. Vampire-ears, however, were much more sensitive.

It was an all-out battle. Sal took cover behind the desk, Integra lay helplessly on the floor, blood still silently dripping from her neck. Her eyes getting more hollow by the second. 

The two men were attacking, dodging, bluffing, attacking some more. This was not just brute strength, but a battle of willpower. Who wanted it more badly than the other. Some wires made their way to Alucard's throat, and cut their way through. The vampire smiled, as his head made its way down to the ground, where it lay still. Grinning at them like mad. Walter, took a deep breath. His arm was wounded, where the fang of one of Alucard's hellhounds had scraped by for a short second. It hurt like hell, but Walter swallowed the pain. He stood up and walked towards Sal and Integra.

'We have to get out of here.' The butler said.

Sal looked at him in wonder.' But, we can't go anywhere without Integra, and she can't be moved in the state she's in?'

At that, Walter ripped off a bit of cloth from one of his sleeves. He then took one of his wires, and bound the cloth, tightly yet not so tight as to make Integra die of suffocation, around her neck. He then lifted her up into his arms, once more swallowing the pain that circled through his head and tried to make him dizzy. They quickly and quietly left the room. Alucard's head grinned at them as they left, his glasses twinkling with mirth. 


	13. chapter 14

**A/N Hope this will clear up the obvious.** Chapter fourteen 

Dot looked at the screens, that were still hovering above her. Next to her stood Esmeralda Maria Anderson, who was happily smoking the biggest cigar Dot had ever seen, and blowing smoke-rings. Dot opened her mouth to speak, but Esmeralda beat her to it.

' You're worried, aren't you?'  she asked, blue eyes taking in Dot's reaction with interest. Dot shrugged.

' Who wouldn't be?'  She retorted. Esmeralda smiled, and blew another smoke-ring. Her attitude had changed. She seemed much more certain of herself here, much more at ease. When Dot asked her about this strange change of character, she smiled.

' I designed this lab. Everything here was my idea. This is my creation, my…"child", if you will. This is my home, as strange as it may sound…' Another smoke-ring.' I've had this idea in my mind for quite some time, before I finally had the means, financially that is, to build this place. You see, fangirls are a strange species. Something happens in their minds, and that's what I want to do some research on.'

Dot looked at her for a while.

' But, they each ended up elsewhere, so it won't work.  Right? Their reactions will be different. They don't know where they are, they don't lust after anyone. So, what's the point?'  

Esmeralda didn't answer right away. The girl was simply right, but she hated to admit that. She had worked on this too long, for it to be ruined by some stupid system failure. The girls were still fangirls, and that was enough for her. She turned her attention back to Dot, who was eyeing her with interest.

' It will help us in some way, trust me.' She said to Dot.

Dot looked once more at the screens, to see if anything was happening.

Suddenly, Sal's screen turned bright red, and sirens started to go off. Esmeralda threw her cigar on the ground, and put it out. She then ran to one of the computers and pushed some buttons. The screen, that had been red before, was now showing something. As Dot and some of the assistants came closer to have a better look, she made out two figures standing near a desk, one close behind the other. The screen then seemed to move to the right, like they were watching a movie or something. They saw an older man standing there, looking furious. But where was Sal? Then Dot realised that's it was Sal's point of view they were seeing this from. Dot looked at Esmeralda, who was busy consulting with her assistants. She then came over to where Dot was standing.

' It seems your friend has created a flux in the Hellsing-continuum…'

'…Meaning?'

' Uncanon, Dot. The most horrible thing next to Mary-Sues. Your friend's lack of knowledge of this world has caused characters in it to do things they wouldn't normally do. It's what happens when people know to little about said world, and the fact that they're sub-consciously  creating their own problems. In short; she fucked it up big time, and is in danger.' 

Dot backed away, shaking her head in confusion. This couldn't be happening. This can't be. Her friends were in danger? And she was just standing here, doing nothing? At this thought, Dot was so repulsed by herself she had trouble not throwing up. She looked at Esmeralda.

' Is there anything I can do? Anything at all? Please, tell me, I can't just stand her and do nothing.' She pleaded, but Esmeralda shook her head.

' I'm very sorry, but there's nothing you can do. You can only hope they'll get out of this alive.' 

Mr. Sinjohn, who had been pretty much invisible for a while, stepped out of the shadows.

' There is something you can do, Dot. But it's dangerous, and you'll risk getting hurt, or worse…'  her teacher sighed. Dot looked at him sharply.

' Anything, I'll do anything to prevent them getting hurt. I don't care what happens to me.' She answered. Esmeralda seemed taken aback by this. When she spoke, her voice was one of absolute concern.

' Listen, Dot, and listen carefully now. In order for them to snap out of their "nightmares", if you could call them that, is for them to get a shock. Not literally, but figuratively. Meaning, they will have to do something they wouldn't normally do, like jump off a building and such. But they don't know that, because they don't know where they are. They think they're in London, Minas Tirith or in a Gundam, even. So you'll have to go in there, and "wake them up", so to speak. If you're afraid to go, you can say it. We won't hold that against you.' 

Dot gulped, and thought about it. These were her friends, and she couldn't possibly abandon them. Yet, she wàs afraid. She couldn't deny that. But she had to go. To save her friends. The people most dear to her, next to her family. She turned to face Esmeralda and her teacher.

' I'll go. There's simply no other option for me.' 

' She's got that right.' Mr. Sinjohn said to his colleague, as Dot was getting into the one vacant tube. 'We don't have anyone else to go in there, anyway. This machine is calibrated for fangirls, not for us, old farts!'

At this, Esmeralda smiled and lit another cigar. This was going to be a long and dangerous day for all of them. 


End file.
